Playboy and Gay
by ParkSoo
Summary: Kyungsoo pria yang penasaran dengan cerita temannya dan berakhir dengan One Night Stand, hingga bertemu dengan Chanyeol pria playboy yang berpengalaman dengan banyak gadis. Chansoo. EXO. NC. BxB. Yaoi. BL. DLDR!. RnR.
1. chapter 1

**Playboy and Gay**

 **.**

 **..**

 **...**

 **Main cast : Do Kyungsoo, Park Chanyeol.**

 **Pairing : ChanSoo.**

 **Rate : M+.**

 **Warning : BxB. Yaoi. Typo.**

 **.**

 **Copyright © 2017 Playboy and Gay by ParkSoo.**

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

 **.HAPPY READING!.**

Kyungsoo menarik napasnya dalam-dalam dan melihat sekeliling lobi. Ada rasa deg-degan menjalar kedadanya. Sedikit ragu untuk melanjutkan rencana _gilanya_. Kyungsoo t'lah berhasil melalui perguruan tinggi dan ia sukses menjaga _keperawanannya,_ dan Kyungsoo sudah putus asa menunggu untuk mendapatkan pria yang sempurna.

Mungkin kini tiba waktunya untuk bercengkrama dengan seks yang kata sahabatnya Baekhyun sangat menggairahkan itu. Jantungnya seolah berdegup ingin melompat dari dadanya, Kyungsoo meremas jari-jarinya dan merasakan telapak tangannya berkeringat.

Kyungsoo berjalan dengan gugup menuju meja pendaftaran. Mendaftarkan diri kedalam situs kencan gay secara online bagaikan jalan pencerahan bagi Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo membayangkan menghabiskan satu malam dengan orang yang benar-benar asing, memenuhi dirinya yang belum pernah terjamah lalu bergabung kembali dengan orang _normal_ lainnya. Dia siap untuk berkencan dengan para pria dan melompat dari tempat tidur satu ke tempat tidur lainnya seperti semua teman-temannya lakukan. Lantas berbagi pengalaman seks satu sama lain.

Keputusan telah dibuat, dia menghubungi Xi Luhan si _customer service_ dan memberikan informasi yang diperlukan. Semua syarat yang diminta telah dibuat. Do Kyungsoo, bersiap menyerahkan _keperawanannya_ dan resmi menyandang predikat _uke_.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Dikamar hotel, Chanyeol berjalan mondar-mandir berkali-kali selama lima belas menit terakhir sambil mengingat adegan demi adegan difilm yang tadi ia tonton. Chanyeol masih belum mempercayai bahwa saat ini ia ada disini, dan akan menghabiskan malam dengan pria yang belum pernah ia temui. Mungkin kalau hanya menghabiskan waktu seperti biasa Chanyeol tidak akan segugup ini, masalahnya ia harus menghabiskan malam yang _panas_ dengan pria tersebut.

Teman-temannya sudah mendesaknya untuk mencoba kencan gay. Ini karena ulahnya sendiri, selalu membuat iri teman-temannya tentang kencan dengan wanita yang berbeda setiap minggu sehingga mereka semua serempak merencanakan ini semua. Ketika ia menolak untuk mendaftar, teman-temannya menantangnya. Chanyeol tidak pernah bisa menolak tantangan karna sikapnya yang sombong, dan teman-temannya semua tahu itu.

Tadinya Chanyeol pikir mereka hanya bergurau, dan setelah besok pagi yang baru muncul, mereka akan melihat betapa konyolnya ide tersebut dan mereka akan membiarkannya lolos dari jebakan tantangan tersebut, tetapi hal itu tidak terjadi.

TIDAK.

Sebaliknya, mereka lebih gigih dari sebelumnya, lebih bersemangat, dan malah merencanakan semuanya. Chanyeol bahkan hampir tidak bisa menghentikan mereka untuk pergi ke hotel beramai-ramai.

Akhirnya, ancamannya untuk membatalkan tantangan tersebut berhasil membuat mereka mundur dan berjanji untuk menunggu kedatangannya kembali dari kencan dan menunggu laporan adegan satu malam itu.

Setelah bujukan demi bujukan dari teman-temannya, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk melanjutkan dan bersedia bertemu pria uke itu.

Jika si _uke_ tampak seperti The Beast, yang ia harus lakukan hanyalah melakukan yang terbaik. Lagi pula, ia bisa menyuruh si _uke_ membelakanginya dan memasukinya dengan ganas. Bahkan bila perlu sambil menutup mata. Begitu banyak tekanan menjadi seorang playboy dalam groupnya, dan pencinta tantangan.

Jadi, di sinilah Chanyeol sekarang. Berakhir disebuah kamar hotel mewah. Mondar-mandir sambil sesekali menatap pintu. Sebentar lagi, pria uke itu akan berada di sini. Ya Tuhan, apa yang ia lakukan?.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Kyungsoo mendekati meja dan menunggu, sementara petugas resepsionis menyelesaikan check in sepasangan suami-istri yang nampak mesra.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu, Tuan?" Kyungsoo mengamati raut wajah resepsionis itu bertanya dalam hati apakah pria itu menyadari maksud kedatangannya?.

"Ya, saya perlu nomor kamar Mr. Park" suara Kyungsoo pecah, kembali gugup menghampirinya.

"Oh, Anda pastinya Mr. Do?" resepsionis itu melihat kebawah pada monitornya, dan kemudian kembali menatapnya, dengan eskpresi yang menyenangkan, tidak menghakimi "Mr. Park sudah menunggu anda di kamar 612" ucap pria itu sambil tersenyum.

Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil. Mengucapkan terima kasih, Kyungsoo mengambil kartu kunci yang diserahkan petugas lalu berbalik untuk mencari lift.

Seorang pria tegap lewat berhenti di sampingnya, tersenyum.

"Anda butuh bantuan, Tuan?".

"Uhm, ya, sepertinya begitu" jawab Kyungsoo, pipinya memerah dibawah tatapan bermata gelap itu.

Apakah ini pria tampan ini adalah teman kencannya? Ini akan terlalu bagus untuk menjadi kenyataan.

"Apa yang bisa saya bantu?" tanyanya dengan ekspresi menyenangkan.

"Tolong tunjukan lift mana yang menuju ke kamar nomer 612?" Pria itu memegang pundak Kyungsoo dan berbalik menunjukan arah lift terdekat. "Yang itu, lantai 7".

"Terima kasih" kata Kyungsoo mengakhiri percakapan, pria itu menjawabnya dengan menepuk lembut pundaknya dan menjauh.

"Oh Sehun" ucap Kyungsoo tersenyum, Kyungsoo sempat melirik name tag pria itu sebelum ia pergi berlalu.

Wow, jika ia tau dihotel ada pria tampan seperti Sehun, Kyungsoo mungkin akan sering-sering pergi ke sini, hanya untuk melihatnya lagi.

Kyungsoo mengawasinya berjalan pergi, berhenti sesaat untuk ngobrol ringan dengan beberapa tamu lain lalu ia pergi. Baju yang pria itu kenakan bukan seragam hotel. Kyungsoo terus menatapnya sampai ia masuk sebuah ruangan bertulisan _Manager_. Setelah itu berjalan sedikit tergesa menuju lift yang hanya beberapa meter jauhnya.

Jangtungnya kembali berdetak dengan cepat lagi. Kyungsoo menekan tombol, pintu pun terbuka dan ia hendak masuk kedalam lift, tapi ia melihat sepasang kekasih yang saling berpelukan. Siwanita tampak bernafsu sepertinya dia akan merobek baju pasangannya dan mata Kyungsoo melebar. Kyungsoo bergeser dan menjauh dari pintu lift. Apakah hotel ini dirancang untuk menyalurkan birahi? Didalam lift, ia menggunakan waktu untuk menarik napas dalam-dalam dan mencoba untuk menenangkan hatinya.

Pasangan bergairah yang baru saja keluar telah mengingatkannya pada apa yang akan ia temui malam ini. Angka-angka di atas pintu menyala pada gilirannya, lalu bunyi ping terdengar-apakah dia harus turun? Atau mungkin tinggal di lift, dankembali ke lobi.

Pintu mulai menutup lagi, dan ia mengulurkan tangan dan menahan pintu lift terbuka. Pikirannya ragu. Tapi kalau tidak sekarang, kapan lagi?.

Kyngsoo menghela nafas dan kembali meremas jemarinya. Kyungsoo melangkah melewati lorong dan meneliti setiap nomer kamar yang ia lewati. Kyungsoo berhenti didepan kamarnya, lampu disamping pintu sudah menyala tanda sudah sampai. Jadi ia lagi-lagi mengambil napas dalam-dalam, menegakkan bahunya, dan bersiap untuk melewati malamnya.

Chanyeol terkejut mendengar suara bell di pintu kamar. Teman kencannya seharusnya memiliki kunci sendiri, jadi kemungkinan besar itu petugas hotel, atau barangkali petugas layanan kamar dengan minuman yang ia telah pesan. Namun sebaliknya, ia menghadapi pria pendek yang tidak terlalu berisi, berwajah tembam, berpenampilan dewasa meskipun tak mampu menyembunyikan sorot mata dan wajahnya yang kekanakan dan dengan tangan terangkat seolah ingin memencet bell lagi.

Chanyeol mengamati sosok pria di hadapannya yang memikat, berambut hitam kecokelatan yang dipangkas rapi, dan lihat tentu saja mata kekanakan yang besar dan cemerlang yang menatap penasaran ke arahnya.

"Kupikir kau bukan dari bagian petugas hotel, benarkan?".

Kyungsoo didepannya mengangguk pelan, lalu menatap Chanyeol dengan polos "Bukan, apakah penampilanku seperti petugas hotel?" Kyungsoo menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Sama sekali tidak" ucap Chanyeol, melihat ke sepanjang lorong. "Aku telah memesan beberapa handuk tambahan-.." Chanyeol terhenti, dan hening sesaat ketika mereka saling memandang. Saat Kyungsoo tidak mengatakan apa-apa, Chanyeol tersenyum dan berkata "Aku Chanyeol dan kau adalah?"

"Kyungsoo" Kyungsoo berbicara begitu pelan sehingga Chanyeol harus mendekat untuk mendengarnya.

Kyungsoo tak bisa berlagak seakan sudah terbiasa mendaftarkan diri untuk kencan semalam dengan seseorang yang asing.

"Bolehkah aku masuk?" Kyungsoo memiringkan kepalanya lucu membuat Chanyeol merasakan kupu-kupu diperutnya, dengan cepat Chanyeol mengeleng, Chanyeol adalah playboy yang mencintai payudara besar.

"Tentu saja, silahkan." Chanyeol melangkah mundur untuk membiarkan Kyungsoo lewat, mengikutinya dengan matanya saat Kyungsoo nampak meremas jemarinya dan berjalan ke jendela.

Kyungsoo melempar pandangan keluar jendela, membelakangi Chanyeol.

"Tidakkah kau mendapatkan kunci juga?".

Berdiri di antara tirai, Kyungsoo mengangkat kunci untuk diperlihatkan pada Chanyeol. "Yap, tapi aku hanya merasa lucu menggunakannya ketika kau sudah di sini".

Chanyeol bergabung dibelakangnya dan ikut melihat keluar jendela melalui bahu Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo membeku saat Chanyeol berdiri begitu dekat di belakangnya. Itu adalah kejutan.

Lampu yang ada di bawah semuanya berkelap-kelip, keindahan lampu-lampu neon. Aroma lembut shampoo dari rambut Kyungsoo menarik perhatian Chanyeol. Ia melirik ranjang dan Kyungsoo yang berada didepannya bergantian. Bagus. Ia sangat menginginkan pria mungil itu. Chanyeol mengangkat tangan untuk menyentuh dan kemudian berhenti, mengejutkan dirinya sendiri karena keragu-raguannya.

"Aku harus mengatakan sesuatu kepadamu sebelum kita memulainya" ucap Chanyeol pelan.

Ketika Kyungsoo berbalik untuk menatapnya, Chanyeol tak mengerti mengapa Kyungsoo bisa membangkitkan degupan jantungnya yang cepat serta kupu-kupu dalam perutnya.

Kyungsoo benar-benar berbeda dari pria lain dan itu bukan hanya karena perawakan mungilnya, atau cahaya mata besarnya yang cemerlang.

"A-aku normal, temanku memberikan tantangan untukku untuk melakukan dengan pria" Chanyeol menyesal mengucapkannya, ia melihat Kyungsoo sedikir mundur.

"Kita bisa membatalkannya jika kau mau, kita bisa berpura-pura melakukannya".

Chanyeol menggeleng. "Aku ingin melakukannya denganmu" Kyungsoo menatap Chanyeol tak percaya. "Bu-bukan, maksudku kita bisa melakukannya, apa ini pertama kalinya untukmu?".

Kyungsoo menggeleng. "Ti-tidak, aku sudah pernah melakukannya" ucap Kyungsoo terburu-buru dan gugup.

Kyungsoo ingat jika beberapa pria menyukai pria yang berpengalaman jadi Baekhyun bilang Kyungsoo harus berbohong kalau ia pernah melakukannya.

Ada sedikit getaran di bibir bawahnya yang penuh saat Kyungsoo berdiri di bawah pengawasan Chanyeol. Ada daya tarik yang kuat di diri Kyungsoo.

Seluruh tubuh Kyungsoo membuat Chanyeol sulit bernapas, dan untuk pertama kali dalam kehidupan playboy-nya yang normal, ia tidak tahu harus berkata apa dan Chanyeol tidak tau bagaimana untuk memulai.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Kyungsoo tertegun. Dia tidak pernah membayangkan bahwa Xi Luhan akan mengirimkannya seorang pria yang membuatnya meneteskan air liur karena pria ini layak menjadi model cover sebuah majalah.

Dia tinggi, kokoh dan tampan. Entah karena berjemur atau memang warna kulit alami Chanyeol sangat kontras dengan sepasang bola mata hazel miliknya, Jakunnya yang naik turun karna gugup sangat menggoda.

Tatapan mata Kyungsoo turun ke bawah; membayangkan perut six-pack di depannya. Pipinya kembali panas ketika ia memandang gundukan dalam celana panjang Chanyeol yang sangat pas dengan tubuhnya. Pemandangan itu begitu menarik mata untuk di lihat. Kyungsoo tak mampu berpaling dari aset yang ada di bawah pinggang Chanyeol.

Ya Tuhan, cukup. Mata Kyungsoo perlahan-lahan kembali naik dan naik, memandangi dada bidang dan dagu indah, bibir penuh dan menuju hazelnya.

Sehun pria di lobi tadi memang tampan, tapi Chanyeol lebih lagi, dia seperti mendapatkan pangeran impiannya. Xi Luhan benar-bena ahli.

Kyungsoo bahkan tidak pernah memimpikan pria sempurna, yang sesempurna Chanyeol dalam kotak mimpinya.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Ak-aku itu, aku berpikir kau sangat tampan" jawab Kyungsoo menundukkan kepalanya.

Chanyeol terkekeh. "Terima kasih" Suara Chanyeol merendah, mengirimkan kegembiraan menuju tepat ke jantung Kyungsoo. Apa yang Chanyeol pikirkan tentang diri Kyungsoo? Tubuh mungil Kyungsoo ingin cepat-cepat Chanyeol banting keranjang empuk di seberang sana.

Hening cukup lama ketika mereka berdiri saling berhadapan. Jarak yang terentang hanya kurang dari satu kaki yang memisahkan mereka secara fisik.

"Boleh aku menciummu?" tanya Chanyeol yang dijawab oleh kekehan Kyungsoo, tak lama Kyungsoo mengangguk pelan.

Akhirnya, Chanyeol tak tahan lagi ia tak ingin membuang waktu dan melangkah mendekat lalu menunduk untuk mencium lembut bibir Kyungsoo. Hal itu jelas memecahkan kebekuan.

Chanyeol merengkuhkan lengannya di tubuh Kyungsoo dan menarik pinggulnya rapat, membungkuk untuk melanjutkan ciuman yang lebih intens. Kyungsoo tentu saja pernah berciuman sebelumnya. Dan Kyungsoo cukup pengalaman untuk mengetahui bahwa Chanyeol pencium ulung. Kyungsoo melingkarkan lengannya di leher Chanyeol dan menyerahkan keraguan terakhirnya.

Bibir Chanyeol tegas dan mendesak. Ketika Kyungsoo membuka bibirnya, Chanyeol mengambil kesempatan untuk menjarah mulutnya. Dunia Kyungsoo seakan digoncang hanya dengan ciuman itu, gigitan kecil Chanyeol di bibir bawahnya, ujung lidah Chanyeol menggoda dan membelai miliknya sampai lututnya terasa lemas dan memberikan sensasi yang memabukkan.

Chanyeol memeluk Kyungsoo erat, dan tangannya meluncur ke bawah untuk menangkup bokongnya, lantas meremasnya kuat.

Chanyeol melerai ciuman dan menatap Kyungsoo, mata besarnya nampak begitu tajam dan penuh nafsu.

"Tidak begitu buruk, aku rasa aku bisa melakukkanya lanjut" Chanyeol membelai pipi Kyungsoo, aku akan membuatnya meneriakkan namaku.

Sebelum Kyungsoo bertanya-tanya apa yang mungkin akan dilakukan selanjutnya, terdengar bell berbunyi dan diikuti oleh suara mengumumkan "Layanan kamar".

Ketika Chanyeol melepaskan pelukan Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo meremas kedua tangan di jendela di belakangnya dan melihat Chanyeol beranjak kepintu dan mempersilakan pelayan dengan nampan minuman dan piring dengan penutup perak masuk.

Chanyeol bercakap-cakap sejenak dengan pria itu, suaranya terdengar santai dan seperti halnya mereka sedang duduk di ruangan berbeda yang berseberangan untuk membicarakan cuaca.

Kyungsoo kecewa sampai ia melihat bahu Chanyeol bergoyang saat Chanyeol menarik napas dalam-dalam sebelum kembali padanya. Chanyeol memiliki kontrol diri yang besar, seakan tak terpengaruh oleh ciuman mereka barusan.

Ketika Chanyeol berbalik ke arah Kyungsoo, ia melepas kancing kemejanya senyum kebanggaan terlihat saat Chanyeol melemparkan kemejanya ke sudut, menghilangkan kesan tenang yang baru saja ia tunjukkan. Tapi sebelum Kyungsoo bereaksi apa-apa, Chanyeol menurunkan tangannya ke ikat pinggangnya. Kyungsoo terpaku masih diam, Chanyeol melonggarkan kepala ikat pinggangnya menariknya keluar melalui lubangnya, dan kemudian mulai menurunkan restleting celana jinsnya.

Chanyeol pindah ke tempat tidur, ia duduk untuk melepas sepatu kulit hitam mengkilatnya. Ia melepaskan satu sepatu dari tangannya dan menatap Kyungsoo.

"Apakah kau tidak akan melepaskan pakaianmu?".

"Oh ya, tentu saja." Kyungsoo tersenyum dan mencoba untuk terlihat percaya diri, tapi kehangatan yang ia rasakan sebelumnya berubah menjadi ketakutan. Ia teringat, ketika dia mendaftar untuk kencan semalam, dia tidak benar-benar jujur. Dalam mengisi dokumen, ia menuliskan bahwa tingkat pengalaman seksnya adalah "sedang".

Kyungsoo takut teman kencannya akan menolaknya, dan kemungkinan seorang _perawan_ itu tidak memenuhi syarat untuk kebijakan kencan semalam.

Chanyeol jelas tidak tahu apa yang ia hadapi, tapi bahkan dengan ketidak-pengalamannya, Kyungsoo mengharapkan rayuan yang bisa membangkitkan gairahnya.

Untuk pengalaman pertamanya ini, Kyungsoo tak mau terburu-buru. Ia ingin mendapatkan pengalaman seks pertama yang spesial. Kyungsoo menyipitkan matanya, mengawasi Chanyeol. Menghela nafas Kyungsoo berusaha tersenyum berharap senyumnya nampak sensual di wajahnya. Apa yang sebenarnya Chanyeol harapkan? Oh ya. Apakah Kyungsoo akan menanggalkan pakaian.

"Aku berharap kau akan melakukannya untukku, Chan" Kyungsoo berucap lirih. Apa terlihat seperti jalang? Biarlah. Sekali lagi Kyungsoo teringat kata Baekhyun, kalau ia harus _agresif_ untuk terlihat berpengalaman.

Kilatan di mata Chanyeol menyiratkan ketertarikan pada rencana Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menghampiri Chanyeol untuk menunjukkan deretan kancing disepanjang kemeja biru muda yang ia kenakan.

"Tolong bukakan untukku" ucap Kyungsoo yang langsung duduk diatas pangkuan Chanyeol.

Mulut Chanyeol kering. Ia mendongak menatap Kyungsoo, menelan ludah berkali-kali sehingga jakunnya naik turun.

Chanyeol memang sering membukakan pakaian partner seksnya, tapi jangan lupa bahwa Kyungsoo pria, dan ini pertama kalianya ia melakukannya dengan pria.

Entah mengapa saat ia melihat Kyungsoo malam ini ia sangat antusias untuk melakukannya. Tangan Chanyeol mendorong Kyungsoo untuk bangkit berdiri, saat Kyungsoo menjauh kaena merasa ditolak Chanyeol menarik pinggang Kyungsoo untuk mendekat. Chanyeol menyelipkan tangan untuk membuka satu demi satu kancing kemeja Kyungsoo.

Mata Chanyeol terfokus untuk menggodanya, ia membungkuk untuk menekan bibirnya di atas perut mulus Kyungsoo, menghirup lembut, aroma parfum yang lembut semakin membuat pikirannya liar. Aroma itu hanya Kyungsoo yang memilikinya. Ini melampaui dari apa yang ia harapkan.

Chanyeol membelai perut Kyungsoo, ia mengusap perutnya dengan lapar mata. Berbeda dengan perutnya, perut Kyungsoo yang tidak seberapa six-pack, kencang dan hangat membuatnya tidak merasakan apapun kecuali nafsu yang tidak pernah ia ketahui sebelumnya.

Chanyeol menarik Kyungsoo mendekat lagi, melingkarkan lengan dipinggulnya dan membuka kancing terakhir. Ia melepas kemeja dari bahu Kyungsoo.

Oke, sekarang tinggal celana lagi yang menghalangi mereka. Chanyeol menghela nafas. Mendongak dan menatap Kyungsio menggoda.

Kyungsoo menggigit tangkup bibir bawahnya. Chanyeol membuka ikat pinggang Kyungsoo, membuka restleting dan menarik turun celana Kyungsoo dengan gerakan serba cepat. Celana itu meluncur turun dan jatuh ke lantai. Kyungsoo menatap celananya yang terlepas, dan ketika kedua matanya kembali naik, Kyungsoo bergidik, hanya melihat cara Chanyeol menatapnya. Bisakah Kyungsoo melihat rasa _lapar_ nya?.

Chanyeol kini fokus kembali menyelesaikan membuka kancing celana jeansnya sendiri, mendorong mereka ke lantai dan melangkah keluar dari celana jinsnya. Chanyeol mengenakan celana pendek ketat yang menurut begitu banyak teman kencannya nampak seksi.

Apakah begitu juga menurut Kyungsoo? Mereka begitu dekat, tapi sekali lagi akal sehat telah meninggalkan dirinya.

Chanyeol tidak pernah ragu-ragu dalam kamar tidur. Dia tidur dengan wanita yang berbeda setiap minggu. Beda dengan sekarang, ia meraih lengan Kyungsoo tapi sesuatu di wajah pria itu menghentikannya.

Matanya lebar dan penuh nya, bibir bawah bergetar sedikit. Begitu juga tangan Kyungsoo, ketika ia mengangkatnya ke pipinya.

"Kau kedinginan?" tanya Chanyeol. "Suhu AC diatur cukup rendah, biarkan aku menaikkan suhunya"

"Tidak" Kyungsoo memindahkan tangannya dari wajahnya sendiri dan meletakkannya pada bahu Chanyeol. "Aku tidak kedinginan" wajahnya mendongak menatap Chanyeol, dan Chanyeol membungkuk untuk menangkap bibirnya, menikmati kelembutan bibir berbentuk hati itu. dan aroma memabukkan saat ia bergerak untuk memperkecil jarak antara mereka.

Kejantanannya mendorong celana boxernya, sehingga celananya semakin ketat. Chanyeol melangkah mundur dan meraih tangan Kyungsoo, menariknya kearah tempat tidur dan mengajaknya duduk di tepi tempat tidur. Chanyeol menciumnya lagi, lembut, mengangkat kaki Kyungsoo ke atas kasur dan meletakkan bantal lembut di bawah kepalanya.

"Apakah kau merasa nyaman?".

"Hmmm?" Kyungsoo menatap Chanyeol, tetapi kelopak matanya setengah tertutup dan napasnya terdengar tertahan. "Oh ya, sangat nyaman" Kyungsoo mengangkat tangan dan meletakannya dilengan Chanyeol, kuku jemari Kyungsoo bermain dipergelangan tangan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol memperhatikan teman kencan semalamnya. Kyungsoo tampak seperti pahatan seniman ulung.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Kyungsoo seorang _perawan_ , menggelinjang merasakan antara bernafsu dan kengerian pada setiap sentuhan Chanyeol. Tangannya mengirimkan sensasi baru yang berlomba didalam tubuhnya. Kyungsoo memang pernah disentuh sebelumnya dengan seorang pria. Tapi ada sesuatu tentang cara Chanyeol menyentuh dan menatapnya yang membuat hatinya berdegup dan mulutnya kering.

Mungkin itu disebabkan karena Kyungsoo berencana untuk tidur dengannya. Tidak ada bagian yang dilarang untuk dipegang Kyungsoo menginginkan semuanya. Dan dia tidak memberitahu Xi Luhan karena dia ingin dianggap berpengalaman.

Kyungsoo menyandarkan kepalanya di bantal lembut dan memungkinkan Chanyeol untuk memimpin. Chanyeol merangkak naik disampingnya berbaring disampingnya. Kyungsoo bisa melihat celana dalamnya di lantai di samping tempat tidur. Beberapa menit lagi, kado spesial akan ia berikan.

Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya erat, rasa takut lebih membanjir daripada hasratnya, menunggu langkah Chanyeol berikutnya.

"Lihatlah aku" kata Chanyeol, dan Kyungsoo perlahan membuka matanya lagi.

Kyungsoo terjebak dalam tatapan tajam mata Chanyeol memperhatikan panjangnya bulu mata Chanyeol. Jari-jari Kyungsoo menyusuri kekerasan tulang pipi Chanyeol, dan ia mengusap telapak tangannya di wajahnya, menyukai gelitik bulu-bulu kecil yang tumbuh di wajah Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo bertanya-tanya bagaimana rasanya bulu-bulu itu menyentuh bibirnya, dan Kyungsoo mengangkat kepalanya untuk mencari tahu.

Pipi Chanyeol yang kasar terasa nikmat, dan Kyungsoo mengusap bibirnya bolak-balik, menikmati sensasinya. Mengapa ia tidak pernah mengambil kesempatan sebelumnya untuk menjelajahi pria-pria yang pernah menjadi pacarnya? Pasti dia akan kehilangan _keperawanannya_ bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Atau mungkin perasaan itu hanya ada pada Chanyeol?.

Aroma tubuh Chanyeol tercium di hidung Kyungsoo, liar, panas dan jantan. Chanyeol memutar kepalanya dan menciumnya lagi. Bibir sedikit terbuka, mereka menghembuskan napas masing-masing. Ujung lidah Chanyeol membelai bibir Kyungsoo dan Kyungsoo mendesah sebelumnya dengan takut-takut menjulurkan lidahnya sendiri untuk menyentuh lidah Chanyeol, terpaut dalam gerakan rumit nan erotis.

Kyungsoo menggeliat, merasa rentan ketika kedua belah kakinya terbuka dan terjepit diantaranya paha berotot Chanyeol. Chanyeol melepaskan pegangannya dan perlahan-lahan menjilat leher Kyungsoo, membuat Kyungsoo ingin menjerit. Jilatan Chanyeol terus turun menuju dadanya. Chanyeol meniupkan udara dingin di nipple Kyungsoo yang menegang. Darahnya mengalir deras melalui pembuluh darahnya, dan dia merasa begitu hidup, dia hampir lupa bahwa dia bukan penggila seks seperti yang saat ini dia tunjukkan kepada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol membasuh nipple Kyungsoo dengan lidah panasnya satu per satu, sambil terkadang diselingi cubitan ringan di puting lainnya dengan ujung jarinya. Jari-jari Kyungsoo tersangkut di rambut Chanyeol, kepala Kyungsoo terlemparkan kembali ke bantal dan matanya memejam rapat.

Chanyeol menjilat perlahan, mengambil setiap detik yang terasa lama untuk membuat setiap lingkaran di sekitar nipple Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo berlaku pasrah disentuh oleh Chanyeol dengan lidah kasarnya. Tiba-tiba, Chanyeol mundur dan mendongak, membakar diri Kyungsoo dengan tatapannya.

"Apa itu terasa baik?" Chanyeol bertanya sambil mengelus pipi halus Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Bahkan itu sangat baik untuk orang yang normal".

"Mungkin aku akan menjadi tidak normal hanya karnamu baby" kekeh Chanyeol, sementara Kyungsoo merasa pipinya memanas bukan karna elusan tangan Chanyeol melainkan perkataanya.

Chanyeol menjatuhkan kepalanya kembali dan menghisap nipple Kyungsoo kedalam mulutnya, menggigit-gigit ringan, cukup untuk memberi sedikit rasa sakit dan kenikmatan yang berbaur yang membuat Kyungsoo mendesah.

"A-ahh, dimana kau belajar melakukan itu chan?" pertanyaan konyol Kyungsoo meluncur begitu saja.

Chanyeol tertawa. "Hanya mengikuti instingku saja".

Getaran bibir Chanyeol sementara nipple Kyungsoo masih berada di giginya mengirim Kyungsoo menuju batas. Kyungsoo merasakan orgasmenya, jemarinya menancap di kulit kepala Chanyeol dan merasakan kontraksi otot di seluruh tubuhnya hingga ke jari-jari kakinya.

Gelombang terus berlanjut, meninggalkan tubuhnya dengan lemas dan terengah-engah.

Chanyeol meliat ke arah wajah Kyungsoo. "Apakah kau selalu orgasme ketika seseorang mengerjai nipple-mu seperti ini?" tanyanya seraya memindahkan mulutnya ke nipple satunya dan menghisap ke dalam mulutnya, menggigit keras, memutar di antara giginya.

"Tidak, aku-tidak pernah" Kyungsoo tidak pernah mengalami orgasme dengan seorang pria, sebelumnya. Sementara Chanyeol mengisap nipplenya kuat, kelembapan antara kedua kaki Kyungsoo menjalar ke pahanya.

"Apakah itu tidak biasa?" tangan Kyungsoo meninggalkan rambut Chanyeol dan menyusuri bahunya yang bidang. Kulit Chanyeol terasa hangat, dan Kyungsoo mendapati diriya ingin menggali jari-jarinya ke dalam otot-otot tegang di dasar lehernya.

Chanyeol melepaskan bibirnya dari nipple Kyungsoo dan mendorong dirinya pada sikunya. "Apakah kau serius?".

Kyungsoo menarik napas gemetar. Jangan berkata jujur, Kyungsoo. Chanyeol mungkin tidak menginginkanmu jika dia tahu betapa tidak berpengalamannya dirimu. "Y-yaa, kukira tidak. Aku hanya tahu itu tidak pernah terjadi kepadaku sebelumnya".

"Aku juga" Terpikat senyum lebar dan binar di mata Chanyeol, dan Kyungsoo mengulurkan tangan ke pipi Chanyeol, membimbing Chanyeol untuk menciumnya.

Chanyeol berguling ke kanan, membawa Kyungsoo bersamanya sehingga Kyungsoo berada di atas Chanyeol mengangkangi pinggulnya dan sangat sadar ereksinya menekan dipersimpangan pahanya.

Kyungsoo begitu basah. Chanyeol menekan penisnya dan menggesekkan lembut dan berirama pada penis Kyungsoo. Chanyeol menggerakkan pinggulnya maju mundur, menikmati panas dan tatapan mata Kyungsoo yang besar.

Chanyeol sudah sering diberitahu bahwa ukuran penis lebih besar daripada rata-rata, apakah itu yang membuat Kyungsoo takut?.

"Kyung, apakah semuanya baik-baik saja?" oh, sejak kapan Chanyeol begitu perduli dengan kondisi partner kencannya?.

Senyum Kyungsoo menenangkannya. "Lebih dari baik, ini luar biasa".

Kyungsoo membungkuk untuk memberikan Chanyeol kecupan kilat.

"Geser ke depan" Chanyeol menaruh tangannya dibawah sisi pantat Kyungsoo, membimbing cowok itu ke atas dadanya sampai ereksinya berada tepat di depan wajahnya.

Aroma Kyungsoo begitu seksi, dan Chanyeol menarik napas dalam. Jika ada seorang pria yang ingin Chanyeol cicipi, pria itu adalah Kyungsoo; dan Chanyeol membawanya ke mulutnya, menjangkau puncak penis kemerahan milik Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol bisa mendengar rintihan pendek saat ia menggodanya, dan ketika ia menghisap tepat di puncak penisnya, Kyungsoo melenguh. Dia begitu responsif, Chanyeol ingin membuat Kyungsoo orgasme lagi dan lagi hanya untuk kesenangannya mendengarkan lenguhan Kyungsoo.

"Chan, aku ingin-..".

Apa yang Kyungsoo inginkan? Chanyeol menjilat sepanjang batang ereksi Kyungsoo dengan lambat berusaha mengacaukan pikiran Kyungsoo.

"Apakah ada sesuatu yang bisa aku lakukan untukmu?" desis Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol merasakan penisnya menegang ketika mendengar suara Kyungsii yang sangat seksi.

"Aku rasa ada" Chanyeol menunggu untuk mendengarkan apa yang ada dalam pikiran Kyungsoo, napas Chanyeol semakin terengah-engah ketika posisi Kyungsoo berbalik darinya, menghadap jauh dari wajah Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo membungkus penis Chanyeol dengan satu tangannya memijat lembut di sekitar pangkal penis Chanyeol. Apa yang Kyungsoo lakukan padanya membuatnya bertambah panas dan bertambah keras dari menit ke menit.

Tangan Kyungsoo mengalirkan rasa hangat dan sungguh membuat Chanyeol bergairah, dan ia mencoba untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya. Chanyeol bergidik dan akhirnya membenamkan wajahnya dalam diri Kyungsoo sekali lagi, berkubang dalam aroma dan suara yang Kyungsoo keluarkan saat lidah Chanyeol membelai langsung pada bibir hole Kyungsoo yang merekah.

Suara Kyungsoo yang tertahan di belakang tenggorokan bergetar dari mulut Kyungsoo menuju penis Chanyeol dan memberitahu Chanyeol tentang kegelisahan Kyungsoo lebih jelas dibandingkan melihat dari ekspresi wajahnya.

Chanyeol terus memutar lidahnya di sekitar hole Kyungsoo, dan berjuang untuk berkonsentrasi karena Kyungsoo telah memindahkan tangan kebola-bolanya dan membelainya, dan bibir Kyungsoo menutupi kepala penisnya, naik turun perlahan-lahan sepanjang penisnya walaupun tidak sampai semuanya masuk, bahkan ketika merasakan tangan Kyungsoo sekarang bermain di atas nipple kecilnya, Chanyeol tak tahan. Itu benar-benar menyiksanya, terutama pada setiap gesekan mulut panas Kyungsoo.

Tidak bergerak maju-mundur, hampir tidak ada gerakan sama sekali, hanya gerakan lambat Kyungsoo membawa kejantanannya semakin dalam. Chanyeol nyaris berhenti bernapas ketika ia merasa kepala penisnya yang membesar menyentuh bagian belakang tenggorokan Kyungsoo.

Dan Kyungsoo tetap seperti itu, selama beberapa detik. Pria ini benar-benar uke yang istimewa, teknik mengisap penisnya berbeda daripada yang pernah Chanyeol rasakan sebelumnya. Sesaat ketika Chanyeol pikir dia mungkin meledak di sana, Kyungsoo bergerak, menarik kembali hingga hanya kepalanya saja yang berada didalam mulutnya.

Kyungsoo menjilati sekeliling kepala penis Chanyeol dalam gerakan melingkar yang lambat. Chanyeol memeluk pinggul Kyungsoo, menarik pinggulnya lebih dekat kewajahnya, dan mulai menjilati Kyungdoo dengan sungguh-sungguh.

Chanyeol melakukannya dengan cepat berharap Kyungsoo akan mempercepat gerakannya juga, mungkin mereka akan bertemu irama yang sesuai dan meringankan siksaan yang dirasakannya.

Jadi Kyungsoo akan menangkap isyarat dan mereka bisa mencapai puncak mereka bersama-sama. Chanyeol sudah tak sabar ingin menembakan cairannya ke dalam mulut Kyungsoo, dan Chanyeolmenghentakkan pinggulnya.

Tapi ternyata hal itu tidak membuat Kyungsoo memepercepat gerakannya yang berirama lambat dan menyiksa.

Chanyeol memutar kepalanya ke samping. "Kyungsoo, lebih cepat, aku tak tahan. Hisap milikku lebih cepat, a-ahh come on, baby. Shit, rasanya benar-benar tersiksa" Chanyeol tidak bisa menunggu lebih lama lagi untuk bercinta dengan pantat indah Kyungsoo.

"Kemarilah" Chanyeol membanting Kyungsoo ke sampingnya di tempat tidur dan memutarnya jadi mereka berbaring berdampingan.

"Ayolah, Kyungsoo" Chanyeol mendorong kaki Kyungsoo terpisah dan menyelipkan satu jari ke dalam hole basah Kyungsoo, kemudian masukan satu jarinya lagi.

Kyungsoo mengaduh kecil.

"Kenapa?" Chanyeol membenamkan jemarinya di dalam.

Kyungsoo menggigit bibir bawahnya dan menggeleng. Chanyeol tersenyum. Ia meraih pengaman di meja samping tempat tidur dan merobeknya hingga terbuka dengan giginya.

"Maukan kau melakukannya tanpa itu?" pinta Kyungsoo saat Chanyeol hendak memasang pengaman ke penisnya.

"Kau yakin?"

"Eng, uhm, yeah-.." Kyungsoo ragu.

"Apakah kau selalu tanpa-.."

"Oh, tidak!" potong Kyungsoo cepat. "Ini pertama, ah, maksudku kau begitu menarik. Ya, menarik! Aku ingin merasakan milikmu langsung tanpa itu" Kyungsoo menunjuk pengaman yang dipegang Chanyeol.

Senyum Chanyeol mengembang sebelum Kyungsoo selesai bicara.

"Baiklah. Aku mengerti maksudmu" Chanyeol menaruh pengaman keatas meja kembali.

"Kau begitu siap untukku, sayang. Aku akan menyetubuhimu hingga kau menggila. Kau pasti menyukainya kan, sayang? Katakan padaku bahwa kau ingin aku menyetubuhimu-.." pinta Chanyeol seraya memukulkan penisnya di atas telapak tangannya.

Suara Kyungsoo pecah terisak, takut, namun ia berbisik "Aku suka, aku ingin merasakanmu di dalam diriku. Lakukanlah, setubuhi aku hingga aku menggila. Lagi pula, ini alasannya aku ada disini"

Bagian yang sangat kecil dari otak Chanyeol yang tidak sepenuhnya dikendalikan oleh nafsunya merasakan bahwa komentar Kyungsoo terdengar aneh, tapi itu hanya mengalihkan sebagian kecil dari kesadarannya. Sisanya terikat dalam gairah untuk merasakan ereksinya yang akan masuk ke dalam tubuh Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol mendorong tubuhnya mendekat kepada Kyungsoo menahan dirinya dengan lengannya, menatap wajah Kyungsoo yang penuh nafsu, mata Kyungsoo tertutup lagi.

"Buka matamu, Sayang. Aku ingin melihat wajahmu saat aku menyetubuhimu. Ayolah, Kyung, Kyungsoo apakah kau baik-baik saja?".

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Kyungsoo diliputi perasaan takut saat merasakan kepala penis Chanyeol yang besar dan bulat mendesak masuk ke dirinya. Chanyeol menggumamkan kata tidak jelas di leher Kyungsoo dan Kyungsoo membuka matanya saat Chanyeol mengangkat kepalanya. Chanyeol ingin melihat wajah Kyungsoo, dan Kyungsoo tidak yakin dia adalah seorang aktor yang cukup baik untuk menyembunyikan ketakutan dan antisipasinya dari pengalaman yang telah lama ia nantikan ini.

Kyungsoo merasa holenya meregang saat penis Chanyeol mendorong masuk, terjadi penolakan pada benda asing yang belum disadari Chanyeol bahwa hole Kyungsoo belum pernah _dimasuki_. Tapi Kyungsoo tahu dan ia merasakan sakit yang menyengat tajam, tapi tetap bungkam.

Chanyeol kembali mendorong masuk, tertahan dan ia melirik Kyungsoo.

"Kau menutup".

Kyungsoo menyunggingkan senyum masam. Ini masalah.

"Rileks, Sayang" bisik Chanyeol memberi semangat.

"Kau begitu besar. Mungkin milikku belum terbiasa" kata Kyungsoo memberi alasan.

"Perlu pemanasan lebih, eh?".

"Ah, uhm... Tak perlu. Beri sedikit paksaan..." Kyungsoo mengambil resiko.

"Akhh, Kau sangat nikmat Kyung" Chanyeol menggesek penis besarnya ke belahan pantat Kyungsoo. Cukup lama hingga Kyungsoo mengelinjang dan membuka sedikit.

Chanyeol tersenyum. Ia langsung mendorong masuk, memaksa dan Kyungsoo tersentak dan menjerit saat Chanyeol menerobos penghalangnya. Perih luar biasa. Otot-otot miliknya langsung mencengkram peni Chanyeol dengan ketat sehingga Chanyeol tertahan dan hampir tak bisa bergerak. Chanyeol pun menatapnya dengan mata tajam seperti mata kucing. Rasa sakit masih di sana, tapi Kyungsoo mencoba bergerak dengan melingkarkan kakinya di seputar pinggang Chanyeol, dan memeluk leher Chanyeol; Kyungsoo menutup matanya untuk beberapa detik, merasakan semuanya, membawa Chanyeol semakin dalam, dan ketika ia membukanya lagi, Kyungsoo melihat Chanyeol menatap dirinya dalam pandangan horor.

"Demi Tuhan Kyung, kau masih _perawan_ ".

"Ya" suara Kyungsoo begitu rendah bahkan ia sendiri nyaris tak bisa mendengarnya. Tapi sia-sia untuk menyangkal apa yang mereka berdua tahu kebenarannya. "Tadinya" sambungnya.

Chanyeol membeku, hanya setengah penisnya berada di dalam tubuh Kyungsoo, tapi hole Kyungsoo dengan ketat menahannya disana.

"Lalu kenapa?".

Kyungsoo mengangkat pinggulnya dan merasakan kejantanan Chanyeol meluncur lebih dalam. "Setubuhi aku, Chanyeol. Bergeraklah".

"Tidakkah kau merasa sakit?".

"Kumohon chan, kita akan membicarakannya nanti karena aku tidak tertarik untuk membicarakannya saat ini" ucap Kyungsoo memohon.

Chanyeol tak ada masalah dalam mengikuti keinginan Kyungsoo karena dia mendorong ke depan dan membenamkan dirinya semakin dalam, menyentuh dinding Kyungsoo.

"Setubuhi aku sama seperti kau memperlakukan partnermu yang lain. Jangan perdulikan apa yang baru kau ketahui"

Chanyeol menghentak, merespon ucapan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menjerit dan membenamkan wajahnya kedada Chanyeol. Ia telah menunggu begitu lama untuk merasakan ledakan kebahagian dari seorang pria pengisi dirinya dengan penisnya meskipun ia belum bisa menikmatinya karena rasa sakit yang dominan. Tapi lama-lama akan terasa nikmat kan?.

Sejenak Chanyeol tersanjung. Seorang _perawan_? Pada kencan pertamanya dengan pria? Tapi ketika Kyungsoo menahan kejantanan Chanyeol di tempat, menyambutnya, Chanyeol tak mampu berpikir lebih jauh selain dari luar biasa hangat sekaligus betapa basah Kyungsoo di sekelilingnya.

Sungguh Chanyeol merasakan luar biasa rasanya ketika menggerakkan penisnya yang panjang dan membesar ke dalam Kyungsoo yang ketat dan panas. Chanyeol tidak bisa menahan diri, tidak bisa berhenti.

Pertanyaan Chanyeol dapat di jawab nanti, saat ini semua yang Chanyeol inginkan adalah gesekan yang cepat mengirim dirinya ke tempat-tempat yang tak pernah ia kunjungi sebelumnya. Bintang berenang di depan matanya ketika Kyungsoo meremas ereksinya dengan holenya yang rapat. Chanyeol ingin berhenti, ingin mencari tahu mengapa Kyungsoo menyerahkan _keperawanan_ holenya dalam kencan satu malam tapi tubuhnya menolak pikirannya ketika ia mencobanya. Tubuhnya menuntutnya melanjutkan hujamannya.

Kyungsoo memohon Chanyeol untuk lebih cepat, Kyungsoo memeluk erat-erat Chanyeol, mengabaikan rasa sakit dan menyambut setiap dorong Chanyeol ke dalam dirinya. Kenyataannya, Chanyeol sangat bernafsu ketika ia tahu ia adalah pria pertama bagi Kyungsoo, Chanyeolpun tak tau mengapa.

"Kau sangat ketat, baby" Chanyeol mencoba menyemangati Kyungsoo untuk mempertahankan ritme, untuk terus menghujam sampai Kyungsoo menemukan pembebasannya sebelum Chanyeol menumpahkan spermanya, tapi Kyungsoo belum benar-benar merasakannya, dan itu adalah pertempuran tertinggi bagi Chanyeol untuk bisa menahan dirinya lebih lama. "Kyungsoo, apa kau sudah hampir orgasme?".

Jawaban Kyungsoo berupa raungan panjang dan serangkaian cengkraman kontraksi di bagian yang memegang ketat kemaluannya. Chanyeol mendorong dengan kuat ke tepi orgasme, bolanya terasa mengetat dan menembakkan cair panas dari ujung penisnya, mereka berdua terhentak dan menggeliat sampai kepuasan tak berujung memudar, perlahan kembali, meninggalkan dirinya bersentuhan kulit ke kulit dengan Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol berguling ke samping, tidak ingin menghancurkan Kyungsoo yang berada dibawahnya dengan berat badannya yang jauh lebih besar, dan melalui matanya yang setengah tertutup, mengecek tubuh Kyungsoo yang dipenuhi keringat. Kulit Kyungsoo berkilat tertangkap cahaya lampu dan Chanyeol mengangkat tangannya untuk menelusuri dada Kyungsoo, menyentuh tepian nipple-nya yang berwana cokelat kemerahan dan memerhatikan puncak nipple-nya yang keras. Chanyeol mencubit kecil lalu melanjutkan tangannya menuruni perut Kyungsoo. Nafas Chanyeol telah melambat mendekati normal, dan Chanyeol harus bertanya.

"Mengapa, Kyung?" tanya Chanyeol tanpa menatap Kyungsoo

Kyungsoo tahu saat ini akan datang. Itu adalah pertanyaan yang logis, dan rencana untuk melepas _keperawanannya_ secara wajar dan nyaman pada kencan semalam tampaknya bukan alasan yang tepat. Bagaimana dia bisa mengetahui momen itu akan menjadi momen yang luar biasa tentang bersatunya dua badan, dua roh. Sialan.

"Aku tak tahu akan seperti ini. Selama ini aku selalu merasa kalau kehidupan meninggalkanku dibelakang. Aku takut untuk pergi berkencan dengan semua pria, ketika aku terus bertanya-tanya sejauh apa hubungan yang akan kami lakukan. Memikirkan apakah dia pria yang tepat untuk bercinta denganku sudah membuatku gila. Kebanyakan temanku sudah menyerahkannya ketika mereka remaja" jelas Kyungsoo. "Aku minta maaf kalau aku berbohong".

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku bersyukur bahwa kau baru pertama kali, bukan karna aku menyukai yang _perawan_ hanya saja ada perasaan dimana aku bahagia bahwa aku pertama kali untukmu".

"Terima kasih, aku tau kau pria yang menyukai lubang yang ketat" Kyungsoo tersenyum.

"Tidak, kau tahu apa yang aku maksud. Aku hanya tidak tahu harus berpikir apa".

"Aku juga. Terutama setelah beberapa jam terakhir aku sudah kehilangannya" Kyungsoo menyeringai. "Thanks Chan".

"Sama-sama untuk pengalaman yang menyenangkan. Aku tidak menyangka lubangmu lebih nikmat dari wanita yang pernah kutiduri"

Kyungsoo tertawa.

"Senyummu indah" Chanyeol menjalankan jarinya dari atas dan ke bawah lengan Kyungsoo bahkan nyaris menyentuhnya tapi belaian itu mengirimkan getaran hingga ke bawah tulang punggung Kyungsoo.

"Kau tahu, chan. Aku merasa sepertinya aku perlu mandi" ucap Kyungsoo kaku.

"Oh, silahkan."

Chanyeol menarik lengannya.

"Setelah mandi aku akan pergi" lanjut Kyungsoo

Ini sudah berakhir, tapi sejujurnya Kyungsoo ingin lebih lama lagi bersama Chanyeol, ia ingin memandang mata tajam Chanyeol lebih lama lagi, menghirup aroma tubuhnya.

Kyungsoo sudah mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan, dan mungkin bahkan lebih banyak dari pada yang seharusnya dia bayar. Dia tidak boleh serakah dan berharap lebih.

Chanyeol meluncur ke tepi tempat tidur dan mengulurkan tangannya.

"Tidakkah kau ingin mandi bersamaku, Kyung? Kamar ini memiliki kamar mandi yang luar biasa dengan shower berikut jet air disetiap sisinya. Aku melihatnya ketika aku pertama kali masuk".

Kyungsoo nyaris bersorak dalam hati "Oh, ya, kedengarannya bagus. Aku selalu ingin mencoba mandi seperti itu" sambut Kyungsoo. Ia melengkungkan alisnya dengan seringai jahat pada bibirnya. Kyungsoo tersenyum kembali.

"Tapi aku pikir kau memiliki lebih dari sekedar mandi dipikiranmu" ucap Kyungsoo dengan nada mengejek.

Chanyeol terkekeh seraya mengambil tangannya dan menggandeng Kyungsoo ke kamar mandi.

"Mari ikut aku, baby boy dan aku akan menunjukkan padamu apa yang bisa aku lakukan padamu dengan semua jet streaming."

Napas Kyungsoo tercekat. Tubuh Chanyeol yang telanjang di bawah sinar lampu bagai sebuah pahatan patung yang indah. Seolah-olah diukir dengan kehangatan, marmer hidup, setiap bidang dan sudut menarik matanya untuk melihatnya. Kyungsoo membiarkan Chanyeol berjalan terlebih dahulu menuju kamar mandi dan sementara Chanyeol menyiapkan kamar mandi dan menyesuaikan suhu dan jet streaming.

Ketika Chanyeol bergerak, Kyungsoo melihatnya meregangkan otot-otot di bawah kulitnya. Dalam cahaya terang kulit keputihan kencangnya nampak sempurna. Sepertinya tidak ada cahaya yang tidak sempurna untuk Chanyeol.

Bagian penisnya menakjubkan dan sebelum ia menyadari itu, Kyungsoo mengulurkan tangannya dan meletakkannya ke penis Chanyeol, ini luar bisa.

"Suka dengan apa yang kau lihat, eh?" Chanyeol tertawa rendah dan membuat tangan Kyungsoo bergetar.

"Itulah yang akan aku lakukan" desis Kyungsoo sambil meremas kuat penisnya yang masih belum tegang. Darahnya seketika bernyanyi dalam pembuluh darahnya. Ia menginginkan Chanyeol lagi, segera. Dan apa yang telah Chanyeol rencanakan dengan mandi bersama dengan dua bangku mengundang dikedua sudut?

Chanyeol menatap Kyungsoo melalui bahunya kemudian berbalik untuk memandangi wajahnya. Chanyeol senang melihatnya lagi.

Penis Chanyeol membesar dan sudah benar-benar keras dan ada setetes cairan di ujungnya. Kyungsoo mengulurkan jari ragu-ragu untuk menyentuhnya, membersihkan sekitar kepala penisnya, lalu memasukkan jarinya itu ke mulutnya.

Chanyeol menatapnya, dan Kyungsoo bertanya-tanya apakah dia telah melakukan sesuatu yang salah, tapi Chanyeol menarik Kyungsoo kearahnya dan meletakan mulutnya di telinganya nafas hangat membelai kulitnya. "Aku sangat menyukai caramu".

"Aku juga. Kau tahu, ketika kau tertawa, dengan mulutmu diatas nippleku tadi, itulah yang membuatku orgasme yang pertama kalinya."

"Benarkah? Aku penasaran. Aku ingin tahu di mana lagi aku bisa meletakkan mulutku dan membuatmu orgasme lagi."

Mata Kyungsoo melebar, dan dia lupa untuk bernapas. "Aku bisa memikirkan beberapa tempat lainnya" kata Kyungsoo, mengejutkan dirinya sendiri dengan responnya yang cepat.

"Mmmm" Chanyeol menciumi leher Kyungsoo "Dan kita akan melakukannya, baby, tapi pertama-tama mari kita lihat seperti apa kamar mandinya."

Kyungsoo mengikutinya ke kamar mandi. Kamar mandinya luas lebih luas dari kamar mandinya di rumah dan memiliki setidaknya berisi selusin jet yang siap menembakkan air. Ada dispenser di dinding diisi dengan sabun cair/shampoo dan Chanyeol mengulurkan tangan dan mengisi tangannya dengan sabun licin, dan menggosok tubuh mereka bersama-sama untuk menciptakan wangi busa hijau apel.

"Berbaliklah" Gelembung yang berlimpah diantara jari-jari Chanyeol, dan Kyungsoo berbalik menghadap ke dinding belakangnya, tangannya bertumpu pada permukaan ubin putih. Chanyeol meletakkan telapak tangannya di punggung atas Kyungsoo dan mulai mengusap dengan tangannya yang besar, busa tergelincir turun dan berjalan diantara pantat Kyungsoo. Ketika Kyungsoo gemetar, Chanyeol bertanya, "Apakah kau suka?" Chanyeol berlutut dan terus menggosok busa di punggung dan jari-jarinya membelai pantat Kyungsoo.

Ujung jari-jari Chanyeol bergerak di antara belahan pantat Kyungsoo, membelainya hingga Kyungsoo menahan nafasnya, dan meskipun ia tegang dan menunggu Chanyeol untuk menyentuhnya lebih lanjut ke hole-nya, tapi Chanyeol hanya terus membasuh kakinya yang berdiri.

Chanyeol tetap berlutut dan memberikannya sedikit dorongan. "Duduk"

Chanyeol sudah cukup menuntut. Kyungsoo menyukai itu dan dia sangat menyukainya. Dia tidak yakin apa yang harus ia katakan tentang dirinya sendiri, tetapi berhadapan dengan seorang top yang benar-benar panas dan sedang melayaninya merupakan hal yang hebat.

Kyungsoo duduk di bangku dan mengangkat salah satu kakinya. Semprotan air menghantam seluruh tubuh Kyungsoo saat ia berlutut dilantai kamar mandi, tapi rasanya menyenangkan, benar-benar luar biasa. Chanyeol terbawa sensasi untuk menyentuh setiap inci kulit Kyungsoo, bahwa ia menyadari semprotan air jet hanyalah sensasi tambahan.

Chanyeol memompa lebih banyak sabun ke telapak tangannya, dan mengangkat salah satu kaki Kyungsoo, dan menyabuninya dari bawah ke atas dan lengkungannya, antara jari kakinya. Ia memegang kaki dan membiarkan semprotan jet menyemprotkan air membasuh busa sabun, kemudian tangannya perlahan-lahan naik sampai betis dan pahanya, memijat lembut dan mencintai nuansa kulit lembut di bawah tangannya. Dia tahu kulitnya sendiri kasar, tapi Kyungsoo tidak mengeluh. Sebenarnya, ketika ia menatap wajah Kyungsoo, matanya setengah tertutup dan melihat ke arahnya, entah apa yang dipikirannya, Chanyeol benar-benar penasaran. Chanyeol menyabuni kaki yang lain, perlahan-lahan mencucinya dan bergerak naik ke bagian atas pahanya.

"Buka kakimu untukku".

Kyungsoo membuka kakinya dan Chanyeol mengulurkan tangan dengan jari berbusa. Ia menelusuri dengan ujung jarinya yang licin. Seorang _perawan_ , dia tidak akan setuju untuk bertemu dengannya jika ia sudah tahu. Tapi dia akan kehilangan malam terbaik yang pernah ia miliki dalam waktu yang lama. Mungkin yang tidak pernah ia miliki.

Meskipun Kyungsoo mengangkat pinggulnya, dan Chanyeol tahu apa yang Kyungsoo inginkan, dia melanjutkan mencuci kulit Kyungsoo dengan perlahan, lembut, menjalankan tangannya ke atas lekukan perut dan ke dada, di mana ada nipple merah kecokelatan yang sangat ingin dia sentuh.

Tiba-tiba, kesunyian, dan kurangnya percakapan membuat Chanyeol gugup. Satu-satunya suara adalah desisan dari jet air dan napas mereka. Chanyeol jadi terobsesi untuk mengetahui lebih dari sekedar tubuh Kyungsoo, dia menjadi terobsesi dengan apa yang Kyungsoo pikirkan dan rasakan. Itu hal baru untuk Chanyeol yang playboy.

"Kyungsoo?"

"Hmmm?"

Sial, ia harus memikirkan sesuatu untuk bertanya padanya, dan ia tidak tahu apa yang ia inginkan. Dia hanya ingin mendengar suaranya.

"Apakah airnya cukup hangat?".

Kelopak mata Kyungsoo bergetar terbuka. "Apa? Ya, ya-.." sulit untuk membentuk kata-kata, untuk suatu alasan.

Setiap perhatiannya terfokus pada tangan Chanyeol saat pria itu menyabuni dan menjelajahi tubuhnya. Chanyeol menyabuni tangan Kyungsoo, lalu menyabuni bahunya sampai ke ujung-ujung jarinya, Kyungsoo merasa benar-benar tanpa tulang dan kesemutan.

"Oke, aku hanya ingin memastikan bahwa kau baik-baik saja. Kau begitu tenang"

"Oh, maaf" Apakah itu hal yang benar untuk dikatakan? Sial pengalamannya sangat minim. Antara desis air dan jantung berdebar di telinganya, sisi shower tampak cukup keras untuk

Kyungsoo bersandar.

Chanyeol memompa shampo ke tangannya dan menjatuhkan diri kebangku di sampingnya.

"Aku ingin mencuci rambutmu"

Kyungsoo berbalik dan Chanyeol memijat rambut Kyungsoo dan mengusapkan shampo ke rambutnya, kemudian mengambil shower dan membilasnya membiarkan gelembung-gelembung shampoo mengalir.

"Aku rasa aku sudah cukup bersih, Chan" kata Kyungsoo. "Atau setidaknya sebagian besar tubuh" Mata Kyungsoo bertemu dengan matanya, dan Chanyeol tersenyum. "Aku menyimpan yang terbaik untuk yang terakhir'.

"Yah, aku pikir kau harus menunggu".

Chanyeol mengerutkan kening dan Kyungsoo tersenyum, merasa lebih percaya diri dalam menghadapi Chanyeol.

"Aku rasa hanya satu dari kita yang bersih. Berdiri".

Chanywol patuh berdiri di depannya. Itu menempatkan salah satu aset terbaiknya tepat di depan wajah Kyungsoo dan Kyungsoo mengambil waktu sejenak untuk melihat lebih dekat penisnya. Ini menjorok ke arah wajahnya, dan dia memutuskan untuk menggodanya sedikit dan mengambil ujung penisnya ke dalam mulutnya, menjilati sekitar dua kali sebelum melepaskannya.

"Tidak, jangan berhenti" kata Chanyeol, mengulurkan tangan, tapi Kyungsoo mengangkat bahu di bawah lengan Chanyeol dan berdiri.

"Maaf, aku ingin lagi, tetapi aku tidak ingin dituduh pemalas. Kau menghabiskan waktu yang sangat lama untuk memandikanku dan sekarang giliranku".

Ekspresi wajah Chanyeol begitu berharga. Sensualitas ini terasa begitu tajam dan Kyungsoo mulai menyadari itu dan menikmatinya. Kyungsoo mengikuti langkah-langkah yang Chanyeol lakukan, kembali dulu, kemudian kaki dan kaki di bagian depan.

Kyungsoo sengaja melewatkan satu bagian yang paling ingin dia sentuh. Menjalankan permainan secara adil ternyata menyenangkan juga. Tapi selain itu, ia menemukan bahwa menggosok sabun ke tubuh Chanyeol yang luar biasa menimbulkan kenikmatan dalam dirinya. Jalur-jalur otot di bawah kulit Chanyeol, rambut kasar pada kakinya, Kyungsoo mempelajari lekuk tubuh Chanyeol dan memperhatikan reaksinya dengan seksama setiap Kyungsoo menyentuh tubuhnya.

Ketika Kyungsoo tidak sengaja mencubit puting Chanyeol, penis Chanyeol tersentak dan menabrak perutnya. Menarik pikir Kyungsoo. Pada saat ia selesai dengan semuanya dan tinggal bagian yang paling menarik, kesabaran Kyungsoo tampaknya menipis. Kyungsoo menyabuni tangannya dan membelai di antara kedua kaki Chanyeol, kemudian kepenis yang sudah sekeras batu.

"Kyungsoo!".

Chanyeol berjuang menahan cekikikannya di ketegangan dalam suaranya.

"Ya?" jawab Kyungsoo dengan ekspresi tanpa dosanya.

"Cukup, aku tidak tahan. kemarilah." Ia menarik Kyungsoo, dan menekankan penisnya di atas perut Kyungsoo. "Aku ingin kau sekarang" ucap Chanyeol dikuping Kyungsoo.

"Oh, tidak. Sekarang kita berdua sudah bersih."

Chanyeol melotot pada Kyungsoo dan Kyungsoo tertawa lepas.

"Kau menghabiskan waktu yang sangat lama menyiksaku dengan jari-jarimu yang berbakat. Aku hanya ingin membalas kebaikanmu".

"Ini tidak lucu, Kyungsoo" kata Chanyeol, tetapi sudut bibirnya berkedut. Chanyeol bergeser memeluk Kyungsoo sehingga mereka berciuman, sementara aliran air masih mengaliri tubuh mereka.

Chanyeol tidak lagi bersikap perlahan-lahan, tapi segera membuka mulutnya dan memaksa. Ketika lidahnya bermain, ia menggeser tangannya ke pantat Kyungsoo dan mengangkat tubuhnya sehingga kakinya menjauh dari lantai. Ia menguatkan tangannya di bawah paha Kyungsoo dan menekan punggungnya ke dinding kamar mandi.

Kyungsoo tersentak dan ia melepaskan ciumannya untuk menata Chanyeol.

"Apa yang salah?".

Kyungsoo menunjuk dan Chanyeol menunduk untuk melihat bahwa salah satu jet menembak langsung ke hole Kyungsoo.

"Oh, maaf" Chanyeol menggeser tubuh mereka menjauh. "Oke, sekarang siap? Jangan bergerak, begitu, ya begitu" komando Chanyeol. "Baik?"

Ia menahan Kyungsoo di tempat saat tubuhnya bergetar dan ia menempelkan dadanya ke bahu Kyungsoo.

Sebelum Kyungsoo sempat melakukan hal lain, Chanyeol mengangkat tubuhnya sedikit dan memasukan penisnya ke bagian tubuh Kyungsoo yang gemetar. "Aku tak bisa menunggu lagi" Chanyeol mendorong penisnya dalam-dalam, dua atau tiga kali, kemudian melambat, meluncur masuk dan keluar, berulang- ulang, sehingga ujung penisnya membentur tempat dalam diri Kyungsoo yang selama ini hanya pernah ia baca.

"Ya Kyungsoo, titik prostat" gumamnya ke telinga Kyungsoo lembut.

"Cha-Chanyeol, oh Tuhan, ya, ya begitu!" Chanyeol bergidik saat ia tumpah di dalam diri Kyungsoo, dan menemukan pelepasannya lagi.

"Aku bahkan tak bisa percaya kau begitu ketat, Kyungsoo!" Ia memegang tubuh Kyungsoo dengan kakinya melilit pinggang, kemudian terduduk ke salah satu bangku dengan Kyungsoo dipangkuannya. Air masih mengalir di atas mereka, mengenai semua sudut, dan tiba-tiba saja air menjadi panas memukul kulit mereka yang basah dan uap air menjadi luar biasa.

"Chan, tolong matikan airnya. Aku tidak tahan."

Tangan Chanyeol bergerak dan mematikan air shower.

"Apakah kau baik-baik saja? Aku seharusnya berfikir itu adalah pertama kalinya buatmu. Kau sakit, ya? Aku sangat menyesal".

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya kemudian meletakkan dagunya dipundak Chanyeol. "Bukan itu, aku tidak merasa sakit. Hanya tiba-tiba saja inderaku menjadi lebih sensitif. Baik, buruk, intensitasnya begitu terasa. Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan dengan diriku sendiri."

Chanyeol mengelus kepala Kyungsoo . "Aku mengerti. Mari kita keluar dari sini dan mengeringkan badan. Aku rasa kita perlu berbaring sebentar."

Kyungsoo mencium dilehernya dan berdiri dengan kaki gemetar. "Oke, aku tidak pernah berpikir aku bisa melakukan sejauh ini".

Chanyeol melangkah keluar dari kamar mandi, dan ia menyerahkan jubah handuk dan Kyungsoo memakainya, mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk yang lain.

"Jadi, inilah yang semua orang bicarakan" kata Kyungsoo, sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku tak percaya, selama ini aku telah meragukan kenikmatan yang luar biasa".

Chanywol mengikuti Kyungsoo keluar dari kamar mandi. "Kyungsoo, itu tidak benar, maksudku, malam ini tidak seperti malam yang dibicarakan semua orang. Aku mungkin hanyalah seorang playboy seperti yang kau tau, dengan wanita yang berbeda setiap minggunya, dan aku dapat meyakinkanmu, tidak pernah ada yang membuatku merasa seperti ini."

Kyungsoo memiringkan kepalanya dan menatap Chanyeol. "Aku yakin kau benar. Aku tidak mungkin bersaing dengan para wanita berpengalaman yang berkencan denganmu selama ini".

"Kyungsoo, bukan itu yang aku maksudkan. Para wanita itu, aku tidak tahu bagaimana menjelaskan perbedaannya, tetapi mereka tidak sepertimu. Kau nyata, tanpa topeng, setiap inci tubuhmu sangat menarik, kau membuatku bergairah sejak pertama kali bertemu. Tak satu pun dari mereka bisa bersaing denganmu."

Chanyeol berharap Kyungsoo mengerti betapa luar biasanya dia, tapi Chanyeol kuatir kata-katanya kurang bisa menggambarkan maksudnya dengan cukup baik.

"Apa kau juga mengatakan itu kepada pria lain?" Kyungsoo menunduk saat ia mendengar Chanyeol menjawab 'bisa jadi'. Kyungsoo harusnya tidak membawa perasaannya pada _One Night Stand_ ini.

"Maaf, tapi bukan itu maksudku, jika memang dia bisa membuatku nyaman sepertimu pasti aku akan mengatakannya juga. Tapi aku yakin hanya kau yang bisa membuatku nyaman".

Kyungsoo menatap Chanyeol lalu tersenyum padanya. "Aku punya guru yang baik. Tapi pak guru, aku sangat mengantuk. Apakah kau rasa kita bisa berbaring sebentar?" Kyungsoo bangkit berdiri ingin memakai pakaiannya tapi sialnya ia hari ini menggunakan celana _jeans_ ketat, tidak mungkin ia tidur mengunakannya. "Sepertinya aku akan pulang, aku tidak bisa tidur menggunakan pakaian ini" Kyungsoo mengangkat celananya kemudian membuangnya lagi kelantai.

"Tidak perlu baju tidur, cukup naiklah ke tempat tidur dan berpelukan denganku dan kita akan tidur. Ini sudah larut malam."

Kyungsoo menatap Chanyeol terkejut. "A-aku benar-benar lupa kau memesan minuman. Dan apa yang ada di piring tertutup itu?" Kyungsoo menatap ke atas meja.

"Kalau kau suka, aku akan menuangkan sampanye untuk kita" Chanyeol tau kalau Kyungsoo mengalihkan pembicaraanya. "Tapi sepertinya lebih baik kita tidur, kau terlihat mengantuk".

"Iya, aku sangat mengantuk, tapi apa yang ada di piring?".

"Silakan dibuka dan dilihat apakah ada sesuatu yang kau suka" Kyungsoo mengulurkan tangannya diatas kepalanya dan berjalan kemeja.

"Aku tidak tahu, Aku pikir aku terlalu lelah untuk makan strawberry! Strawberry. Oh, aku benar-benar lapar" Kyungsoo membawa piring itu ketempat tidur dan duduk bersilang kaki di dekat kepala ranjang. "Bagaimana kau tahu?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan mulut yang penuh.

Chanyeol tertawa pelan "Makan dengan pelan, tidak ada yang akan mengambilnya darimu. Aku tidak tahu. Luhan mengatakan akan ada minuman didalam ruangan. Apa seenak itu?".

"Ya! Kau harus mencobanya" Kyungsoo menyuapi Chanyeol. "Aku melihatnya di sebuah pesta dan langsung jatuh cinta".

"Lagi?" Kyungsoo mengambil segelas sampanye dari tangan Chanyeol dan mengulurkan strawberry kepadanya untuk digigit. Kyungsoo nampak begitu senang, Chanyeol tidak ingin berkata tidak.

Chanyeol mengunyah dan menelan, menutup matanya saat manisnya gula dan asam strawberry bersatu didalam mulutnya.

"Ini menakjubkan" Chanyeol duduk mendekat ditepi tempat tidur di samping Kyungsoo dan tersenyum.

Kyungsoo menghabiskan strawberry pertama dan mencelupkan strawberry berikutnya, dan menawarkannya ke Chanyeol. Chanyeol menatapnya, duduk bersila dan telanjang di tempat tidur, memegang buah merah dengan lapisan gulanya. Sebuah kencan buta satu malam yang mempesona.

Dan Chanyeol, yang memiliki kencan semalam selama beberapa kali dalam sebulan, merasakan kupu-kupu berterbangan yang mengelitiki perutnya, dan bunga-bunga yang mengelilingi hatinya. Beruntungnya orang yang mendapat kata cinta dari pria cute di hadapannya ini. Pasti seseorang tersebut adalah seseorang yang lebih baik dari dirinya.

Dia tidak pantas mendapatkan Kyungsoo, dan dia sangat yakin akan hal itu. Cukup. Chanyeol menarik napas dalam-dalam. Dia hanya memiliki Kyungsoo untuk satu malam.

Kyungsoo mendesah dan mendorong piring yang hampir kosong menjauh. Gelas sampanye ia letakkan di meja samping tempat tidur, dan dia meluncur ke tempat tidur dan melengkungkan tubuh kesamping. "Aku harus menutup mataku, hanya untuk sepuluh menit".

Chanyeol berbaring dibelakangnya, menyelinapkan tangannya dan membungkus lengannya di pinggang Kyungsoo. Chanyeol menariknya lebih dekat sehingga dapat merasakan ketika tubuh Kyungsoo melunak dan napasnya menjadi teratur. Untuk sesaat sebelum Chanyeol jatuh tertidur seperti Kyungsoo, pikirannya memikirkan beberapa kemungkinan tentang ide-ide diluar kebiasaannya sebagai playboy.

Ternyata satu malam dengan Kyungsoo tidak akan cukup.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Kyungsoo terbangun dengan kaget, sesaat panik. Mencoba mengingat dimana dia berada lalu ia teringat. Lengan yang mengapit dipinggangnya adalah petunjuk. Chanyeol. Teman kencan semalamnya.

Melalui tirai terbuka dia bisa melihat garis halus cahaya disepanjang ufuk timur. Ternyata hari sudah beranjak siang dan dengan itu adalah kenyataan.

Kyungsoo menyelinap keluar dari tempat tidur dan berjalan ke jendela. Suasana kota di bawah sana, masih dipenuhi lampu hias yang menganggumkan, tapi Kyungsoo tahu matahari akan segera naik semakin tinggi, dan itu adalah waktu baginya untuk pergi. Dia bergegas ke kamar mandi dan berpakaian.

Ketika Kyumhsoo keluar beberapa menit kemudian, langit terasa lebih ringan. Kyungsoo mematut dirinya dicermin kemudian menarik tirai kamar yang berat dan menutupnya. Tidak ada alasan untuk Chanyeol harus bangun pagi-pagi sejauh yang ia tahu.

Kyungsoo memperhatikan lengan Chanyeol yang terlentang luas diatas tempat tidur dan sedikit senyum di wajahnya. Kyungsoo berharap Chanyeol sedang mengalami mimpi yang indah. Dia berhenti sejenak di sisi meja.

Kyungsoo membungkuk diatas tempat tidur dan mengecup sangat lembut dipipi Chanyeol yang berbulu.

"Jangan lupakan aku," kata Kyungsoo, nyaris berbisik. "Aku yakin aku tidak akan pernah melupakanmu" Kyungsoo merapikan selimutnya.

Kyungsoo menyelinap keluar dari ruangan dan masuk ke dalam lift. Ia kembali meremas jemarinya seperti pertama kali ia mendatangi tempat ini. Senyum mengembang di bibirnya.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Chanyeol tidur sampai jam sepuluh. Itu adalah waktu yang ditunjukkan oleh jam kecil di meja samping tempat tidur disaat ia membuka matanya. Chanyeol meregangkan tubuhnya, lalu ia duduk dan melihat sekelilingnya. Dia tidak bisa ingat kapan terakhir kali ia tidur begitu nyenyak. Tidur di tempat tidur hotel mewah itu bukan penyebabnya. Oh, dan pertemuan kecil tadi malam tentulah tidak menyakitkan.

"Kyungsoo?".

Tidak ada jawaban, dan Chanyeol menyadari Kyungsoo telah pergi. Itu adalah kencan semalam dan malam itu telah berakhir. Chanyeol sudah bertemu dengan seorang pria yang bisa menjangkau dan menyentuh hatinya bahkan tanpa berusaha, dan sekarang pria itu sudah pergi. Chanyeol hanya berharap Kyungsoo memeriksa kantong celananya, karna disitulah harapan satu-satunya Chanyeol supaya bisa bertemu dengan Kyungsoo lagi.

Sambil mendesah, Chanyeol berdiri dan memakai celana boxer dan celana _jeans_ nya. Dia tidak bisa masuk ke kamar mandi lagi, tidak setelah bercinta dengan Kyungsoo di bawah guyuran jet air.

Chanyeol merogoh tasnya untuk mengambil kaus kaki, menemukan secarik kertas terlipat dan Chanyeol merapikan kertas itu pahanya.

"Chanyeol, Aku harap aku tidak melanggar aturan Luhan dengan melakukan hal ini, tapi aku ingin kau tahu bagaimana menghubungiku" seringai menyebar keseluruh wajahnya saat ia menyelipkan pesan itu ke dalam sakunya.

 **END**


	2. PENGUMUMAN

Hallo semua! Sorry kali ini bukan update.

Aku mau kasih pengumuman, i'm officially on wattpad. Bagi teman-teman yang mau baca cerita-cerita baru aku atau mau tau kelanjutan cerita aku yuk mampir kewattpad aku.

Username wattpad aku **prkchansoo_**. Buat yang nanya cerita disini bakal dilanjut atau engga jawabannya engga. Aku bakalan lanjut diwattpad.

So, ayo mampir keakun wattpad aku **prkchansoo_**.

Terimakasih,

Chaaa-.


End file.
